


A Strange Way To Ask For More

by naRK800



Series: 'A Strange Way To...' (Detroit Evolution) [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Nines, Bottom Gavin Reed, Detroit Evolution, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Soft Gavin Reed, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, like okay technically it's pwp but the porn IS the plot yanno, like the softest gentlest dirty talk you will ever read lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naRK800/pseuds/naRK800
Summary: Set in the world of Detroit EvolutionThe accidental sequel to 'A Strange Way To Say Stop', Nines and Gavin finally overcome the sexual barriers in their relationship, and Nines realises they still have a little bit of work to do
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: 'A Strange Way To...' (Detroit Evolution) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732786
Comments: 22
Kudos: 153
Collections: Detroit Evolution Works by naRK800





	A Strange Way To Ask For More

**Author's Note:**

> Me on twitter while uploading this: How do i make the summary of this fic delicate and sophisticated and not just "nines asks to fucc"

Gavin had been in a _mood_. Not at Nines, per say, although he occasionally caught the edge of it. Gavin had been quieter than usual, his playful snark reduced to snappish remarks, and his glower burning a hole in everyone’s backs. There were countless things that could be on Gavin’s mind, but a few little details gave him away. The first was how Gavin buried himself particularly deep in his work, keeping at it until he fell asleep where he sat slouched on the sofa. The second, and most telling, was Gavin’s casual clinginess. The way he touched the small of Nines’ back in the morning and trailed kisses up the nape of his neck. The brush of fingers along Nines’ forearm as they pulled up to a case. The press of hip and shoulder as Gavin stood too close while Nines scanned the scene. Small repetitive moments of contact throughout the day that Nines could have only dreamed of before they’d started dating. 

Nines knew Gavin well enough to know that just because they were dating did not mean all of Gavin’s walls were down. Building them up was a habit they were working on easing together, but nothing happened overnight. Not with Gavin. They had been dating long enough for Nines to notice a pattern of behaviour, and a grouchy and clingy Gavin often ended in a bed time display of anguished shame and self-loathing. 

Not this time, Nines thought as he watched Gavin put his take-out Chinese on the counter and dig around for a fork. They’d been together for months, and while Nines had made progress with Gavin, intimacy was never easy. Gavin still had trouble trusting him, letting him in, and relaxing. Gavin wanted to trust him, Nines knew he did, but achieving that safety was easier said than done. 

Nines waited until they were both in bed on their respective tablets, the lights turned off and the cat sleeping on Gavin’s windowsill before saying something.

“Gavin, I was wondering…”

“Mmm?”

“Do you mind if I try to make you orgasm tonight?” Nines asked, lifting his face to look at Gavin, who just stared at him. 

“You know, there are a _hundred_ hotter ways you could have asked me that,” Gavin drawled once he’d recovered. Nines lifted his brows at Gavin and inclined his head, waiting for an answer Gavin was reluctant to give. “I dunno, Nines, I don't know if it’s a good idea. It’s gone south every other fucking time we’ve tried it, I always end up climbing the walls…”

“Do you want to?”

“Well, _yeah_ , but--” Gavin ran a stressed hand through his hair and looked up through his eyebrows at Nines, who remained silent and gave Gavin the time he needed to gather his thoughts. “I mean we can try, but it’s just going to end like it always fucking ends…”

“Are you comfortable with me attempting a different approach this time?” Nines asked gently, and he didn’t move so much as an eyelash until Gavin nodded his head. Nines scooted a little closer beneath the covers, inclining his face when he got close enough, and letting Gavin come to him. He smiled as he was kissed with hands in his hair, and his skin receded as he ran his fingers up Gavin’s bicep to his shoulders. Nines loved the first kiss; that feeling of Gavin unwinding, letting him in, and melting against his touch was like nothing else. Every sigh and smile he earned was a reward all on its own.

Gavin’s hands trailed from Nines’ hair to his hips as they kissed. It was slow and sweet, even if Gavin grabbed a handful of Nines’ ass and squeezed. It resulted in Nines letting out a sigh of faux annoyance, the illusion shattered with his smile. Gavin nipped at his bottom lip, and Nines bit back, which in turn made Gavin laugh and pull Nines closer, deepening their kiss as his hands ran up Nines’ sides. 

It was Nines who made the kiss hot and heavy, who turned it a little rough - the way Gavin liked it. It was Nines who started a hot trail of kisses down Gavin’s neck, looking up at him when he reached his collarbones and leaving a litter of marks against his skin. He chased the way Gavin gasped and groaned, addicted to each and every sound, to each and every moment of Gavin’s enjoyment. 

“Take your shirt off,” Nines said, a quiet demand. Gavin’s eyes, already so heavy and bruised with the sleep he was missing, opened just enough to look at him. He kept eye contact with Nines as he slid his shirt up, his lips pressing into a lazy smirk to hide the way his pulse started racing. Nines slid his hand along Gavin’s jaw and kissed him until his pulse calmed down again. He kissed him until he felt Gavin’s arms wrap around him, until he sighed and melted all over again.

“I want you to let your hands roam,” Nines murmured. Gavin didn’t hesitate, and immediately slipped his hand beneath Nines’ shirt. He shook his head at Gavin with a quiet hum, and gently pulled his hand out from under his sweater. “Not over my body, Gavin. Over yours.” 

“What?” Gavin frowned, and looked up at Nines properly. “Nines, i’ve barely touched you. You’re still fully clothed for fucks sake,” Gavin protested, reaching up to cup Nines’ face. “I want you to feel good too, yeah? You know i care about you too, right? It’s not just about me...”

Nines’ face dipped, his gaze averting as he melted a little at the genuineness of Gavin’s words. He had explained his world view to Gavin before, how their experiences differed. Nines understood why someone like Gavin, with such poor self-image, might find it difficult to understand why Nines derived pleasure from Gavin’s pleasure, or how that was even possible. It wasn’t a wall in their relationship, just a step they had to mount together. They’d get there eventually. Maybe not tonight, but soon.

“I do feel good,” Nines murmured, kissing Gavin’s lips, and then speaking against them. “What I _want_ is for you to let your hands roam, Gavin.”

It was clear Gavin was unsure of what Nines was getting out of the request, but he did as he was told, and slid his hand furthest from Nines down his own hip and stomach. He shifted in place a little, trailing his fingertips over his own skin, and shuddered when Nines pressed another kiss against his lips. The kiss made it easier for Gavin to forget how stupid he thought he looked, and concentrate on how good the touch made him feel. It was exactly what Nines wanted, and he only broke the kiss when Gavin’s fingers trailed up to his chest, and his head tipped back with a shuddering sigh. 

“I want you to touch yourself the way you want to be touched,” Nines murmured, watching Gavin and sliding a hand up his jaw. 

“Are you asking me to jack off while you lay next to me, you fucking weirdo?”

“That’s exactly what i’m asking for, yes,” Nines agreed, running a thumb across his bottom lip. Gavin visibly hesitated, and his jaw clenched as he turned his face away. His mouth opened to start arguing with Nines, his eyebrows furrowed up in the middle. Nines could only guess the kinds of thoughts rattling around in Gavin’s mind. He shifted his face so he could press a kiss against the palm of Nines’ hand, which glowed briefly at the contact. The flash of affection was enough to make Gavin smile, and broke the ice a little as he slipped his hands beneath his waistband, and tugged it down with his thumbs. 

Nines didn’t watch what Gavin’s hands were doing, but he knew that he’d done what he asked for when Gavin sucked in a breath, and looked down his own body. He started to kiss along Gavin’s neck and jaw, and mouthed at his ear. He smiled when Gavin’s skin pebbled with goosebumps, and listened to the way his breath shuddered and caught in Gavin’s throat. He didn’t protest when Gavin shifted and pulled him into a kiss. Nines let Gavin steer it, let him hide every vulnerable whimper and needy keen for more. And when he broke apart to hide his face in Nines’ neck, Nines merely cradled his head and pressed his lips into Gavin’s sweaty hair, giving him the space to unfurl. 

“I love you, Gavin,” Nines murmured, watching as the words made Gavin’s entire body quake. Nines’ eyebrows drew up, and he couldn’t help the breathless smile that spread across his face. “You are the _best_ thing that has ever happened to me, the best thing that could have ever happened…”

Gavin’s head tipped back, his mouth falling open with a deep involuntary sound. Nines lost his breath at the sight of it, his eyebrows trembling and he pressed their foreheads together. 

“I have loved you almost my entire life,” Nines murmured, chasing the way Gavin gasped and clung to him, his body rolling a little. “And i will love you for the rest of my life. I can’t imagine my life without you in it. I can’t imagine a world where you aren’t by my side…”

“ _Fuck, Nines,”_ Gavin sobbed, the words quickly followed by a moan, and then a cry as his body arched up into Nines. As Gavin began to tremble and tense in Nines’ arms, he also buried his face deeper into his neck, refusing to let himself be seen. His free arm stretched up and hooked around Nines’ shoulder, his fingers fists against his clothes. Nines gathered Gavin close as his orgasm tore through him, making his breathing shudder and his body twitch and tremble. It was quiet, as far as orgasms were concerned, and it was Gavin’s only solace in the face of Nines’ company. The end point was marked by Gavin pulling in a mouthful of air, and going boneless in Nines’ arms.

Gavin clung to Nines, unable to look at him, unable to speak to him, and unable to let go of him. Nines didn’t shatter the silence, but he couldn’t help but worry about what might emerge from it. He let Gavin catch his breath and pull himself back together, and wasn’t surprised when he had to wait a while. 

In the end, Gavin didn’t use words. Words had never been his forte when it came to tender moments. Instead he wound his arm around Nines and pushed closer, and Nines didn’t hesitate in wrapping around Gavin and keeping him there. 

“What d’you need?” Gavin asked, barely audible. 

“I’m sorry?”

“You didn’t get anything out of that. What do you want me to do?”

“I got _everything_ out of that, Gavin,” Nines breathed. “You don’t need to do a thing.”

Gavin let out a shaky sigh, and didn’t press the point either way. Nines could tell he didn’t believe him, but just having him drop the point was progress enough, in Nines’ opinion. He watched as Gavin pressed his lips to the palm of Nines’ hand, and smiled as his fingertips were kissed. Gavin kept his eyes closed as he moved Nines’ fingers down the pillar of his throat, and Nines gently swiped his thumb across the marks he’d left on his collar as he grazed past them. Gavin led Nines’ hand down his body, shuddering a little as he went, and they both pulled in a sharp breath of air as Gavin guided Nines’ hand beneath his clothes. Nines’ eyebrows pulled up as Gavin very, _very_ slowly retracted his hand and left Nines’ in place. His eyes squeezed closed as Gavin wound that arm around Nines’ neck, and his lips shuddered with the threat of tears as he felt Gavin become dead weight against his chest. Wound together as they were - limbs and souls alike - Nines wondered how Gavin could _ever_ think he’d gotten nothing out of it, how he could ever want for anything more than this. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> This MAY have a second chapter eventually, where Gavin overcomes his hangups about Nines' pleasure and finally understands him, but idk. I make no promises here, we'll see.
> 
> Please check out Detroit Evolution on YouTube via the Octopunk Media page!
> 
> You can find me on twitter at - @MutualTrust2038
> 
> A cheeky comment would make my heart warm <3
> 
> \------
> 
> This fic is a Reed900 fic, featuring Nines and Gavin Reed. 
> 
> If i find out someone has harassed Chris and Maximilian with this fic i will hunt you down and rip out your colon through your nostrils.


End file.
